


Baking with Beel

by SirenWritesStuff (InuWritesStuff)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Beel and OC baking and talking, Beel is a softie, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Witch Original Character, mentions of music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuWritesStuff/pseuds/SirenWritesStuff
Summary: Taylor is determined to bake for one of her boyfriends, no matter how hungry the demon gets, she will bake all day for him if she had to.Beelzebub x witch OC fic
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 10





	Baking with Beel

Taylor groaned softly as she lifted the box of ingredients onto the table. Why did she agree to this? She loved baking. But baking for Beel? The demon could eat a house and still be hungry.   
  
But she loved him so much. She would do anything for him even if it meant spending her whole day off from school in the kitchen baking as much as she could. She hoped she could make enough food to satisfy the man. She hummed softly as she waved a hand , lifting the flour and sugar out of the box with her levitation magic. She stared at the oven and wondered if it would be similar to human ones.   
She could have asked Lucifer but he didn't seem to be in a good mood. She wondered if Ray was taking care of his bad mood though… Her pact sibling was good at making Lucifer calm down. Which was impressive. 

She measured out the dry stuff as she hummed a little louder. She didn't have to worry about bothering people with her music for once. She was pretty sure she was basically home alone right now. She sang a little bit under her breath, nearly losing her voice while singing some of the high notes.   
  
She swayed side to side as she started to mix her batter together. Her music started to get a little bit louder as she mixed.   
  
Taylor sang more , pulling the cookie mix out of the bowl and rolling it out onto the counter space. She started to cut out shapes , ranging from stars to moons to suns- knowing that Beel would appreciate that the most. She walked over to the oven and sang more as she made sure the oven was preheating. Her best guess it was. 

  
“What are you doing?”   
  
She jumped, stopping her singing for a moment due to panic. She whipped around and saw Beel standing there with a sleepy expression on his face. He must have woken up because he was hungry. Damn she wasn’t fast enough to wake him up with freshly baked cookies. Curse the line at the store. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her sleepy boyfriend.   
  
“Hey Hummingbird.” she cooed, making his cheeks flush slightly. She knew he didn’t really understand the nickname too much- just that it was cute. Hummingbirds were an odd sight to see in the Devildom after all. But the nickname was too perfect to pass up on. He was her hummingbird and that was that.   
  
“What are you doing in here?”   
  
“Oh uh… I wanted to surprise you with some food.” She stammered for a moment getting caught off guard with his serious look.   
  
He nodded and walked over to the counter looking at all the shortbread cookies. A smile danced on his lips as he looked over them, admiring the shapes. He walked back over to Taylor, placing his hand on her hips and making her flush.   
  
“Beel baby. How the hell do you work this oven?” She asked, frowning and looking at the oven more. It was still confusing her on how to work the damned thing.   
  
He blinked for a moment before leaning over her and pressing a button. She groaned as the oven started to preheat finally at the proper speed.   
  
“Really? It should say preheat on it like the human world does!” She pouted making him laugh.   
“You really have to label your preheat buttons? What other buttons do your ovens have up there?”   
  
“Well the timer...and uh.. I.. I don’t know the other ones.” She admitted with a blush. He chuckled again before leaning down and kissing her softly. She closed her eyes for a moment , wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Taylor pulled away and pressed her forehead against his.   
  
“I really wanted to spoil you Hummingbird. Sorry I didn’t have them ready for you yet.” She frowned and cupped his cheek with a light feather touch. He flinched slightly at the soft touch before melting into her palm.   
  
“It’s okay. I’m hungry but I can wait if that means I can have your baking.” he hummed softly and kissed her again. He winced hearing his stomach growl loudly. “Maybe.. I might not be able to wait.” she giggled and stuck the sheet of cookies into the ready oven.   
  
“Well I was going to make some more cookies and maybe some cookie dough for a certain hummingbird to eat while I bake more.” She giggled and walked back to her counter that was covered in dirty dishes. “Okay Another batch of Shortbread cookies and then I’ll make some cookie dough for you to eat raw.” She smiled and started to get everything into the bowls again, waving her hands to cast spells under her breath to make things easier on her. Beelzebub sat on the island counter in the kitchen as he watched his girlfriend.   
  
“You know the others will be jealous.”   
  
“Let them. I haven't had time to spoil you lately. I spoiled Levi with his new game and Mammon with a night out. It's your turn.” She huffed, frowning as she thought about her other two boyfriends getting jealous. She often had to juggle the attention of the three demons and it got hard sometimes so once a week she tried to do one on one with them. Sometimes I ended in failure but sometimes it was a good time.   
  
She hummed softly as she swayed again to her song. She started to get braver and started to sing under her breath, trying to make sure that she wouldn’t accidentally set off any spells with it. 

“-Till your tired eyes and my lullabies 

have carried you off softly to sleep.” 

Beel perked up. He hadn’t heard this song from her yet. He wondered what this one was about? He listened closer to the slight singing from under her breath. He had great hearing but Taylor’s songs were so soft most of the time unless she was doing things she wasn’t supposed to. Like trying to enchant Lucifer again to leave her alone.

“Once did somebody who shone like the sun 

Look out on her kingdom and sigh

She smiled and said “surely there’s nobody 

So lovely and so well beloved as I” 

So great was her reign so brilliant her glory

That long was the shadow she cast

Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved

And only grew darker as days and nights passed.” 

His face twisted up in a mix of emotions as Taylor blissfully was unaware of the emotions she was causing her boyfriend.   
  
She hummed more, going back to just humming the song as she rolled out the dough and cut out more shapes.   
  
“Taylor what’s the song you’re singing?” he asked softly as she placed the trays of unbaked cookies on the counter near the oven. And pulled out the trays from the oven with a beep from the oven.   
  
“Oh huh? I was singing out loud huh? It’s just a song I learned in the human world. It’s a fan song from a show I watched when I had too much free time. But I tweaked the words a little bit because I got embarrassed a lot while singing it. It’s really pretty with the music behind it. It’s got piano and stuff.” She rambled as she got excited about the fact he showed interest in her song.   
  
Beel couldn't bring himself to tell her to not sing it more. It reminded him a lot of him and Belphie. Sure, moons and suns weren’t just their thing but he felt it resonated with him more than she ever thought it would.   
  
“I sing it to Luke sometimes when he’s struggling to sleep. Over the phone of course. Poor thing has been struggling since he came here to sleep.” She mused softly as she set the timer on the cookies that were placed into the oven. She cared so much for everyone. Even though she didn’t care much for some of his brothers- she cared for them too because he did. Because Mammon did. Because Levi did. Because Ray did as well. Her heart was filled with so much love it was hard to break it or let her down. So he decided to stay quiet about the song a little bit longer.   
  
“Now Beel be careful but you can eat some of the cookies. They are really hot.” Beel nodded and walked up to , looking down at her for a moment. He loved her so much. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, making her blush.   
  
“Hey Beel. Aren’t you hungry?” Her breath was muffled as she talked into his chest. “I don’t mind the affection but I don’t want you starving.” She said , moving her head to look up at him.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
Taylor’s face flushed heavily now. She was trying to get used to the random declarations of love from him. He would tell her randomly it seemed but she knew better then that. He had to be thinking hard about something that reminded him of her to tell her that. He was smart- even if he thought with his stomach.

“Hummingbird… I love you so much.” she whispered and closed her eyes, enjoying holding him for a long moment.   
  
“Can I kiss you?” he asked eventually, tucking her strain of loose hair behind her ear as she nodded.   
  
“Please do.” She whispered, leaning up on her tiptoes to try and kiss him. He chuckled and bent down, kissing her softly. Taylor’s mind went into overdrive everytime the Avatar of Gluttony kissed her. He was so soft and gentle with her. It made her feel like glass. Which she knew she wasn’t and proved it time over time- but it was nice to be treated like someone delicate.   
  
“Can I ask you something.” He asked softly against her lips. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was so close.. His beautiful eyes looked into her boring green ones.   
  
“Anything for you Hummingbird.”   
  
“Can…” He started furrowing his eyebrow. Was he really about to tell her how he was feeling? About the song? About how much he truly loved her and only wanted to see her smile?   
  
“Can I have a cookie now?” He asked with a whimper as his stomach growled deeply. She chuckled and let go of her boyfriend and pushed him towards the cooled off cookies.   
  
“Eat. Please. I’ll make more too if you want.”   
  
What did he do to deserve someone who was willing to feed him like this? Bake for him? Care for him so deeply? He looked at the cookies and picked up the sun shaped cookies.   
  
“Sorry the Suns don’t look like suns anymore. They kinda look like pufferfish don’t they?” She giggled and grabbed a star before biting into it at the same time he bit into his sun one.   
  
“Hummingbird are you actually savoring these? Its okay if you want to eat both trays. I made them just for you.” She commented as he munched on the cookie slowly.   
  
He shook his head and looked at her. “I want you to know how good they were.”   
  
Taylor flushed and stammered.   
  
“Beel. Beelzebub. It’s okay. I know you like them because you are eating it. If you didn’t you would be running.”   
  
“Can you make dinner one day? I want to share more food with you.”   
  
Taylor’s blush was replaced with a look of horror. “I don’t think you want me cooking. Baking is fine. But Cooking… cooking is my worst nightmare. Mine isn’t as good as you think.” She told him , turning to pull out the 3rd and 4th batch of cookies from the oven as the timer went off. 

“Besides I make potions and enchanted food on accident when I cook or mix drinks. It doesn’t work on my baking though so you are safe from any spells thankfully.” She frowned and shook her hand as the tray burnt her finger tips through the old worn oven mitt. 

She winced as Beelzebub pulled her hand towards him and kissed her finger tips after pulling off the oven mitt.   
  
“Be careful.”   
  
“I’m trying. “ she shook her head and looked at the trays before staring at her boyfriend.   
  
“You really inhaled both trays while i was pulling the others out? Damn you are starving I’m so sorry for rambling.” She blushed as she cupped his cheek.   
  
He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.   
  
“I’m still hungry but I will save these ones as snacks.”   
  
“Hummingbird are you sure? I want you as full as you can be…”   
  
“I’m never full, firefly.”

She blushed hearing the rare nickname he and Levi gave her. They rarely used it on her- preferring to call her sparks or electrical themed nicknames. Or even witchy names at times. But firefly was one of her favorites after Battery. Something about those two nicknames made her feel loved. Because they meant something to her and to them. 

“Hey Beel. I don’t know what I would do without you. My life wouldn’t be the same.” She whispered leaning up and kissing him.   
  
His lips brushed against hers , kissing her back and holding onto her tightly.

“Hey Taylor! I need your help in our room really quick.” Ray bursted into the kitchen and froze seeing the lovey dovey couple holding each other. “Oh is it date day for beel? Nice. But i need your help with an outfit for my date and help with my makeup!” Ray waved their arms around, making Taylor chuckle.   
  
“Okay okay. I’ll be right there. Hummingbird you wait right here and I’ll be back okay?” She wiggled her way out of his arms and headed out of the kitchen with her sibling figure.   
  
Beelzebub knew that no matter what happened with him and her- Ray would always come first. And he accepted that ages ago as she did with him and Belphie.   
Ray was the only family Taylor had as she had said a few times in moments of them being soft together.   
  
Ray accepted Taylor for who she was and nothing would ever make her stop loving Ray as much as she did. And Beel knew that he would have to love Ray too. Not that he didn’t but Ray was a lot of energy to be around and it made him hungry. 

  
  
  
Speaking of hunger , he was starving again. Maybe there was food in the fridge so he could save those cookies that Taylor made him...


End file.
